Melody Pianissima
by JazzabelleAnne
Summary: Melody has a certain someone on her mind, but does she meet that person, and does he betray her? Read and find out! (Also, feel free to suggest the next ghost!)


_Melody, at the young age of 6 climbed up on the piano stool, and like a professional, played a beautiful melody. It fit her name perfectly. The problem is, after many years she decided that she loved piano so much that she locked herself in the music room so that no one could bother her. She died from lack of nutrients. After becoming a ghost she decided it was for the better. The most important thing to her was her music, and that was that._

She was glad that she was locked in that room. Her music was the only way to express herself, and no one seemed to understand it. Except one person she knew when she lived...

Occassionaly, Shivers came by and asked if she wanted supper, in the most polite manner. Melody always refused.

"My dear Melody, why do you never eat?"

"Why should I eat? I'm dead! Plus, I have much better things to do like play Super Mario Brothers 3, or finish my sonnet."

_Oh my dear Melody, I would write you all the sonnets in the world if you just shared one moment with me under the stars. One dinner over the candlelight... _Shivers thought.

"Could you tell the twins that our game session is moved to tomorrow?"

"Of course." Shivers left, and as he made his exit, he heard 'Love Story' being played on those ivory keys. Perhaps Melody longed for someone? The very thought puzzled him. Who could be on her mind? Hopefully him.

Melody relocated to the room crowded with jars, pots, and vases. Jarvis didn't mid it when she sat up there with him. He enjoyed company. Melody chose that spot for writing in her diary because only Jarvis was up there.

_Dear Diary,_

_I longed for him again. Every note I composed was about him. When I still lived, we did everything together. He was very dashing. I wish he was still around, I barely remember his face. All I remember is that he was quite the musician, and he loved video games just like me..._

_Love, Melody Pianissima._

Melody sighed as she closed her diary. Hopefully she'd find him again. Even if one of them is deceased, she was willing to make it work.

The next day, she heard a jiggle of the door knob. The other ghost knew to knock and just fly through the wall, so this caught her by surprise. She decided to stop playing and hide herself. She observed as a mustachioed man dressed in green entered. He looked quite frightened.

_Hmph. I bet he can't even play a single note! _Thought Melody.

Luigi scanned the room with his flashlight. Instruments. Timpanis, A Harp, A Saxophone, and an xylophone. Luigi appreciated music. He might not have been a professional musician, but he always loved to listen to it. That's exactly what compelled him to try his hand at the harp. Little did he know that all the instruments (Except for Melody's piano of course) were possessed. One touch of the harp, and it began to play. The song sounded familiar, so Luigi began shaking the other instruments as well. The more he shook, the more Melody paid attention.

_That melody... Its... Its the Super Mario Bros. theme! _Melody thought. She then paused for a moment. _Could this be him? My love from before? He's somewhat attractive, and... Well... He's obviously a musical genius... And he looks awfully familiar... _Melody stopped her thought because she was no longer able to resist the temptation of playing her piano to the tune. Once she began to play, she caught Luigi's attention, and he wandered towards her.

"I haven't heard a piece like that in ages." Melody smiled at him. She had paused for a brief moment. She had one more test to see if it were him. "Listen to this piece."

Melody, with such skill and ease, played a theme from Super Mario Bros. 3.

Once she was finished, she turned to Luigi.

"Can you tell me what game that piece was from?" She asked.

_That's easy, Super Mario Bros. 3... _Luigi thought. _After all, I was in that game just like Mario was... _

"Super Mario Bros. 3" Luigi answered.

"Correct!" Melody beamed.

_It IS him! Oh, I knew it! But.. Why did he leave me... Why didn't he come for me? He... He's a JERK! _Melody thought, now enraged.

"Now, have a battle with my musical sheets!" Melody played a cryptic tune on the piano, whirling all the sonnets she'd written about the love of her life into Luigi. Luigi sucked them up before he got any paper cuts.

Melody was furious. _How could you abandon me and then suck up every piece of music written about you?!_

In the middle of her thought, Luigi flashed her with his light and then began to suck her up with the vaccum. Melody put up a good fight, but Luigi was the victor. Once Melody resided in his vaccum, Luigi decided to play the instruments one more time now that the room was light again.

Inside the vaccum, Melody analyzed everything.

_OH! He wasn't my love, he was Luigi! That's why he loved music, and knew the game... And that's why he was familiar! Way to go Melody, you humiliated yourself in front of a celebrity! I guess I deserve to be returned to that painting... _She sighed as Luigi carried her and others through the mansion.


End file.
